Not Everyone Makes It
Summary Herrmann goes to court to testify against Freddie, but when the perpetrator's father reaches out to beg forgiveness for his son's malicious attack, a tormented Herrmann is left to figure out what to do. Following the aftermath of the recent tornado, Lt. Casey learns the makeshift shelter housing victims is on the brink of shutting down. At the request of Alderman Colin Becks, Casey attends a fundraiser and is thrown into the spotlight, only to quickly discover that his good intentions might not have the impact he was hoping for. Dawson and Brett feel the repercussions after telling Boden about Chili's recent erratic behavior. Meanwhile, Severide helps Agent Alex Ward solve a homemade explosives case and Otis receives a welcome surprise. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Liza J. Bennett as DHS Agent Alex Ward * Armand Schultz as Alderman Colin Becks * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * DuShon Brown as Connie Co-Stars * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Lucas Jade Zumann as Lucas Hicks * Maureen Mizener as Dawn Hicks * Louie Ski Carr as Luis Clemente * Jesse Bob Harper as Father * Mary Cross as Mother * Leslie South as Judge * Leah Urzendowski as Girlfriend * Derek Dziak as Carlos * Charlie Newhart as Corrections Officer * Howie Johnson as Sgt. Conroy * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann * Stan Adams as Liquor Store Clerk * Cori Munro as Volunteer * Jennifer Cudahy as Woman #1 Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Megan D'Arco as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes